Ytlin
The navigation book refers to Ytlin as a perfect ring of land. However, some calamity has befallen Ytlin and now it is shaped like a horseshoe or upside-down U. It is ringed by impassable mountains, except at the southwest prong, where Ytlin village is located. The rest of the island can only be reached by journeying overland through the forests and hills. Village The village contains infinite quantities of tin, as well as a mayor, and a blacksmith who can forge serveral useful items for the Jenk including a Ceremonial Glaive and a Toolbag. The smith will also give Jenk a shovel for free. Shop The shop will sell herbs for 30 gold each, as well a twoleaf (which acts like an herb that can be used twice) for 75 gold, odaicon circles for 150 gold each, and odaicon blessings for 200 gold each. Quests There are two quests to complete in this town. One for the Ceremonial Glaive and one for the Toolbag . The toolbag, however, is optional and may be completed before or after receiving the Glaive. These are the most difficult/time-consuming quests of the game, as the items that you need to collect are random drops from killing enemies. Good luck! (be sure to go to settings and change the trainer difficulty so that you are "not" preparing for the next cave; otherwise, you will fight the exact same slimes for hours and it will be really boring) Cabin Through the forest, at the top of the island is a farm and cabin. The cabin contains an woodaxe inside a treasure chest, which can be used to chop down trees for various kinds of sticks. The inhabitants of the cabin, an old married couple, also let Jenk sleep in their guest bed and feed him several meals a day (each time you are healed, you will gain one more max health point). However, once you have eaten the maximum number of meals for the day, all you will find at the fire is laundry. The couple will also hint at there being a pick in the mines. Abandoned Mines The mines are an abandoned village near the far right end of the island before the cave. On the right at the entrance of the village is a building which may only be entered through the roof (the top-right corner of the building is missing). Inside is a pick which can be used to mine the gray mountains for ore such as silver (a frustrating experience). Dungeon Important Items This cave contains the chankonabe, a self filling pot of stew that restores health to 200% of normal health once a day. It also contains the navigation book which is required to advance the plot. Navigation To damage the slimes in this cave, Jenk must first acquire the Ceremonial Glaive. If you are playing kana mode you will need at least the first 300 Kanji to navigate. Otherwise you will need the first 400 Kanji. 'Floor 1' The first floor is divided up into squares. To reach the exit go right one square, down two squares. Head left as far as you can and then follow the path up to reach the stairs. 'Floor 2' Head up and then left to reach the stairs. When you reach a 3-way intersection you can head left for the trefoil (a 3 use herb) or right for the path leading to the stairs. Head down instead for the other items. When you reach a 3 way interesection keep going down and to the left. Then head up for the pair of 2 leaves and odaicon circle. Head back down and keep going left. as far as you can go. Then head up until you reach the Chankonabe. Go back down and go right. Then head up and you will find the cinquefoil. (a 5 use herb) 'Floor 3' For the book, head right and down. Keep going down at the 3 way intersection, then head left. Through the stairs you will find the book. Head right at the three way intersection and then up for the odaicon circle and the blessing. Head left and down from the stairs for the sleeping bag. Head left and up from the stairs for the 121 gold, and 1,331 gold. Head left, up, and then to the right from the stairs to find the two Trefoils (3 uses each). Category:Islands Category:Caves